


The Line of Elessar

by katea_3



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katea_3/pseuds/katea_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Aragorns children: Elwan, Elessia and Eldarion<br/>Read and see<br/>Please comment aswel
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Guests from Rohan

**Author's Note:**

> Character notes:
> 
> Elessia Elénaril - five years old, daughter of king Aragorn, of Gondor and Arnor and queen Arwen. She has Raven hair and silver, blue eyes like her father, sister and brother. Her name means "daughter of star". Very mature for her age. It is pronounced EL-E-CE-UH.
> 
> Elwan Elvandaruil - seven years old, daughter of king Aragorn, of Gondor and Arnor and queen Arwen. She has Dark Raven hair and silver blue eyes like Elessia. Her name means "daughter of snow". Very mature for her age. It is pronounced L -WAN.
> 
> Arwen Undómiel - Elwan, Elessia and Eldarion's mother. If you don't know who she is read/watch lotr.
> 
> Aragorn Elessar - Elwan, Elessia and Eldarion's father. watch/read LOTR before this :D
> 
> Eldarion Telcontar - Aragorn's only son. In this book he is seventeen years old. He looks like a young Aragorn. His name means "son of the Eldar" prounounced EL-DARI-ON.
> 
> Jonath - Aragorn's captain of the royal gaurd. Dark hair and green eyes. Prounounced  
> JOHN-ATH.
> 
> Elladan - Aragorn's adopted brother, Arwen's blood brother, Elrohir's twin brother. Son of Elrond Half Elven lord of Rivendell. looks like Elrond (see LOTR MOVIES). Uncle of Eldarion, Elessia and Elwan. Name pronounced EL-A-DEN.
> 
> Elrohir - Aragorn's adopted brother, Arwen's blood brother, Elladan's twin brother. Son of Elrond Half Elven lord of Rivendell. looks like Elrond (see LOTR MOVIES). Uncle of Eldarion, Elessia and Elwan. Name pronounced EL-RO-HIR. 
> 
> Legolas Greenleaf - Aragorn's best friend, son of king Thranduil of Greenwood the Great/Mirkwood. prince of Mirkwood/Greenwood the Great, see LOTR movies, Uncle of Eldarion, Elessia and Elwan. Pronounced Leg-o-lus
> 
> Mornefindon - Aragorn's worst enemy. Uses loved ones against people. wants to be king. name means black-haired. Ciaran in elvish. Pronounced More-nay-finn-donn.
> 
> Gimli - one of the fellowship from lotr. Son of Gloin from the Hobbit. Befriends Legolas Greenleaf and eventually goes to the Undying Lands with him. Uncle to Eldarion, Elessia and Elwan. Pronounced GIM-LEE
> 
> Jonothan - A palace guard with long wavey blonde hair that he often has to flick out of his face. He is tall and slim, well built. He lost his left hand in battle. Found Elwan in Book 1.
> 
> Language notes:  
> Ada= dad  
> Adar = Father  
> Nana = Mum  
> Naneth = Mother  
> Vede = Uncle  
> Mellon nín = My friend  
> Meleth nìn = my love  
> Mellyn = friends  
> Uma = Yes  
> N'uma = No  
> Mae governen = well met  
> Namaarie = Farewell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn barged through the giant palace doors that led into the throne room. "Where are they!" He shouted at his personal guard Jonath. "Where are Elessia and Elwan, tell me!"  
"I...I'm n not sure 'highness, I...I thought they were in their chambers"  
Aragorn swore under his breath, "well they're not and now i have to tell their mother that."  
"Y...you don't have to tell her yet 'highness we could send out search parties through the citadel to try and find them. They can not of gone far." At this Aragorn swiveled completely round so that he faced Jonath, he glared at him darkly. Then burst out laughing. He squeezed out around his mirth "thats true but i'm still angry at you for losing my daughters! Send out some of the men to return them SAFELY to me."   
"Yes 'highness." said Jonath before he bowed and walked away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Earlier that day

 

The door slammed shut and Elwan, princess of Gondor stamped in. " What's wrong El "Elessia questioned although she had a suspicion she already knew the answer.  
"Ada will not let me attend his dinner with the Rohan guests" Elwan shouted  
"Do you think he will let me go then?" Elessia was almost crying  
"Probably not. But come, we can have some fun in the city. We can ask Dari if he will come as well ."  
"Yes that would be fun!" So Elessia and Elwan ran to Eldarion's private chambers but when they arrived they found that he too was dressed in his formal wear. They asked him where he was going and he replied that he was joining the adults for a 'before dinner meeting' and then going to dine with them after that. This made the girls furious, they ran out of Eldarion's private chambers and down into the citadel, they planned that they were never going to go back to the palace EVER again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that same day

 

Jonath was watching over the changing of the guards at 3:00pm Gondor time when a sound from behind made him turn suddenly. One of the pot plants near the entrance to the greenhouse was moving. Slowly, but it was moving. From behind the pot plant Jonath could hear fierce whispers. Whispers that sounded a lot like that of the two princesses. The pot plant stopped in front of the doorway and two small, slim figures ran out from behind it inside. The elvish part that most of the time lay hidden inside of them showed itself, for when Jonath finally realised he should do something they were gone. Hidden like nothing was ever there.

Elessia thought she saw someone before they fled through the greenhouse but she supposed, because they didn't come after her, that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. But as they ran on more and more people could be seen running towards them. "They are going to find us El, we have to find somewhere to hide!" Shouted Elessia from a little way behind Elwan, "Come we are almost at the place where we are going to stay. Keep going just a little further." Encouraged Elwan, but even as she said that she tripped over a loose stone in pathway. She fell to the ground and as Elessia was looking in the other direction she tumbled down beside her sister.  
'Clink' ' Clink ' the sound of the Palace Guards drew nearer and nearer until......  
"What are you girls doing this far out of the Palace Gates" asked Jonath fiercely. He had not just come running after his two charges for nothing, he was going to get them back to the palace and NOW.  
"W...we were" whimpered Elessia  
"We wanted to explore, Jonath we are really sorry for not seeking your permission first." Interrupted Elwan.  
"Well," Jonath started to say with a smile on his face, they could be sooo cute if they wanted to be. "Lets just get you back home NOW, your father is quite angry with me for letting you out of my sight." The last bit he grounded out between his teeth.  
"Start back to the Palace NOW !" He commanded   
"Uma" replied both Elwan and Elessia


	2. They're Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it please comment if you want more:)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jonath and the two girls plodded their way down the middle of the throne room towards the King's Private Chambers. Jonath continuously told them that they were not in trouble but the young princesses did not believe him. "You are not in trouble I assure you that." Said Jonath for about 20th time that hour. "Yes, we know. But that does not mean we will not get the longest lecture of our lives." Stated Elwan glumly.

Aragorn was with Arwen. He had just told her that Elessia and Elwan were somewhere in   
Minus Tirith and that he had no idea where they were. This was not going well and Arwen looked at him with a tear stained face and whispered, "what if the same thing that happened to Dari when he was small is happening to them, they are not as strong as him, they could die. An urgent knocking on the doors stopped any further statements. "Come in." Aragorn commanded. The doors opened and through them came Elwan, Elessia and then a very unamused Jonath.  
Arwen squealed with delight she almost thought her precious daughters were gone forever. The girls, however, were not as pleased to see their parents because they knew that their father was extremely good at lectures which were not at all entertaining or in any way interesting.  
"Where have you been, darlings I thought I had lost you." Arwen said around her tears of happiness. "Naneth we have only been gone for the day. Jonath does his job too well but we both skinned our knees because of him." Elwan glared darkly at Jonath while she said this. They both knew how that last sentence would impact Arwen and immediately Jonath started edging closer to the door out of the kings chambers. No one hurt the princesses NO ONE. If you did you ran for your life. But this was how Elwan was aiming it. She wanted to get Jonath back from dragging them back here and she intended to get what she wanted and how she wanted it. He would get pay back.   
Arwen turned slowly round towards Jonath, her anger mounting as she saw out of the corner of her eye the badly skinned knees of her beautiful daughters. When she was completely facing Jonath, who had gone completely pale she noted the way that he was looking darkly at Elwan and she asked "is there something that I should know jonath?"   
"Your majesty it was their own fault. They were not looking where they were going and tripped on a loose stone. I brought them back so they could be healed properly and punished by you. But if you will excuse me I must be on my way."  
"Yes and thank you Jonath you may be excused." Aragorn said and then opened the door for his guard and turned around and scowled at his daughters who looked like they were going to drop with exhaustion.


	3. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. kinda short one sorry but I'll only update if you comment cause I don't know if you like it or not. Thanks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The Rohan guests will be here at 5:00pm Gondor time. Do you think an hour is a long enough punishment for running from the palace guards and worrying you naneth almost to death?" Aragorn said with a lifted eyebrow, "yes ada but what is the punishment we will be receiving?" Elwan asked glumly. "An hour long lecture and then fortnight on garden duty. Have fun!" After that the king gave the two princesses their lecture about why to tell someone where you are going. Both of the girls had tuned out by the fifth minute but he had said something about evil people.  
"Every afternoon for the next two weeks go to Edmund the gardener and he will tell you what to do." Aragorn stated then walked out into his throne room, Arwen kissed each of her daughters on their heads and followed her husband.

Elwan and Elessia where watering one of the beautiful pink and white flower beds that the Mirkwood Elves had built when they were decorating Minus Tirith when one of Elwan's 'friends' came up behind her and poured a pail of water on her head. Elwan span round and knocked the other girl, who was turning completely white, over. She made such a noise that Edmund came running over asking if something bad had happened. But by the time he was at the girls flower bed the only thing that looked different was that Elwan was wet. "Elwan why are you so wet?" edmund questioned. She looked like she had been out for three hours in a downpour.  
"We had an accident with water. Im sorry it will not happen again." Elwan's eyes were sorry.  
Elessia was acting a bit too quiet for Edmunds liking so he turned to her and questioned with one eyebrow raised "do you know something that I should?"  
"No!" Elessia blurted out too quickly for Edmunds liking but he decided it would not hurt and they had done their job well so far, "see you tomorrow after lunch girls. You did really well today." He smiled before he turned away and left.

On the last day of their punishment Elwan was weeding one of the more 'out of order' flower beds when she felt something slip over her head. She remembered nothing more for a long time. Meanwhile Elessia was working on watering a flower bed half way across the city.  
Elwan woke with a headache. Where was she? Her arm had a terrible pain that was almost making her scream. When her vision started to focus she realized she was in a dark room and when she looked down her head started spinning. She thought she should probably go to sleep and then go home. When she awoke there was a light seeping through the cracks in the stone and she got up and leaned against the wall. This was going to take forever to get back to the palace. She looked down and her stomach almost flipped. There on her OWN arm a cut that was in some shape. She could not quite tell what shape it was because of all the blood but she now knew why her left arm hurt so much.


End file.
